Project Summary/Abstract HARPS Program The Harrisburg Health Office application request for funding is designed to provide personnel support, technical support and equipment to assist in the development of a comprehensive, effective and responsive food safety program. Additional personnel, enhanced technical abilities, training and updated equipment, will provide the opportunity for successful program development and implementation. The Health Office is working to enhance existing food safety programs, establish new programs and to develop new partnerships with local and regional stakeholders. The Harrisburg Health Office self-assessment has identified areas of success as well as areas of improvement to be addressed. The Harrisburg Health Office welcomes the FDA commitment to support a nationally integrated food safety system through enhancement of state, local and territorial retail food regulatory programs. The primary goals of funding will be to enhance education, increase efficiency, and eliminate the risk of food-borne illness in the retail environment. Additional outcomes include establishing partnerships with owners and community groups to increase food safety awareness and support standardized compliance efforts.